


Callum Thee Stallion and Mewmew

by Tyranasaurus_lex



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Callum is a massive dork, Callum just really likes Thor Ok?, Deaf Ben, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel but make it Ballum, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranasaurus_lex/pseuds/Tyranasaurus_lex
Summary: Nicknamenoun: nickname; plural noun: nicknamesA familiar or humorous name given to a person or thing instead of or as well as the real name eg Big Boy, Stud Muffin, Hot Buns.OrCallum's version of a sexy nickname for Ben leaves a lot to be desired...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Callum Thee Stallion and Mewmew

_ “ _ _ Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” _

"Mmmmmm that was  _ amazing, _ " Ben purred as he kissed his way down Callum's naked chest, "Callum Thee Stallion strikes again." 

He had that slightly sleepy expression that the recently fucked have, all doe-eyed and wanton, and Callum was strongly considering suggesting that they go for round four once they'd had a bit of breather. They were currently lounging on Ben's bed in a sweaty and satisfied heap; happy that for once they didn't have to start throwing their clothes on so soon after they were done or worry about someone barging in on them during the middle of a sex session. Phil had gone off somewhere to sulk about Sharon, Lexi was at a birthday sleepover for one of her little mates and Lola had stayed over at Jay's so they'd taken advantage of having an empty house for once and ended up fucking all afternoon. Thankfully nobody was going to be sitting on the sofa anytime soon so they wouldn't find the pair of Ben's boxers that had gotten flung across the room or the condom wrapper that Callum had forgotten to pick up when they'd moved upstairs to Ben's bedroom. Around mid-afternoon, they'd taken a bit of a breather to have a snack and some refreshments before moving onto round three; the headboard having taken a bit battering due to a re-energised Callum fucking Ben into the mattress. 

Grinning, Callum caught hold of Ben's chin and tipped his head up so he could place soft kisses along his lover's neck and jawline before holding Bens head in place so he could speak to him.

"Love ya; my little Mj-"

"DON'T!" Ben said abruptly as he shoved his hand up against Callum's mouth to stop him talking and his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. 

"Don't  _ what _ ?" Callum asked; perplexed as to what had changed Ben's blissful mood so soon after him repeatedly telling Callum what a good time he was having, "I didn't do anything! Well, you know... aside from the obvious..."

It was a blessing that nobody had been home because Ben's lack of hearing meant that he couldn't even hear his  _ own _ voice let alone anyone else's and he'd been very vocal about how hard, how fast and how amazing Callum's dick was. Something was clearly bothering him now though and he propped himself up to get a better look at his boyfriend; his expression a tad grumpy. 

"Callum; I've just ridden your dick like a jockey winning the grand national, you sucked me off  _ and  _ played with my balls exactly how I like it," he explained to a rather bemused looking Callum, " _ And  _ we perfected the Standing Wheelbarrow position without you dropping me like last time;  _ don't _ ruin my orgasm euphoria by calling me that stupid nickname!"

"There's nothing wrong with my nickname for you!" Callum insisted only for Ben to roll his eyes at him, "It's cute!"

"Being called "Mewmew" when you're on your knees with your boyfriend's dick halfway down your throat ain't cute Cal," Ben informed him and Callum felt his cheeks flush bright red, "Why can't you call me... I dunno...  _ sexy ass  _ or something? Mewmew doesn't even make sense!"

" _ Yes _ , it does!"

"Look," Ben said as he gestured to Callum's rapidly deflating but still rather impressive erection, " _ That's  _ the obvious reason why I call you Stallion! I don't even have to get into the whole "hung like a horse" thing because it's clear what I mean when I call you it whilst we're fucking! Why do I get something that sounds like a cat throwing up?" 

"You're just saying it wrong!" Callum explained as he waved his hand around offhandedly whilst Ben huffed at him, "Just watch me as I say it; muh-yol-nir. Mjolnir! See?"

He repeated it a few more times with Ben watching him carefully; determined that Ben would get it if he paid attention properly this time. Admittedly the first time he'd used this particular nickname Ben had been rather busy sucking him off but he thought he'd more than made up for that by explaining it properly to him afterwards. 

"It still looks like you're saying Mewmew to me, babe," Ben said with a shrug and Callum glared at him in annoyance.

"No, it  _ doesn't _ !"

"I spent  _ ages  _ creating a hot and sexy nickname for you; one that  _ really _ focused on the bits that get me hard when I think about you," Ben carried on huffily as he glanced down at Callum's admittedly rather impressive thighs, "Remember how  _ hard _ you fucked me the first time I called you it?"

" _ Yes _ ," Callum muttered as he stewed silently in the corner as Ben nodded in agreement. 

"And if I ask you to send me pictures of the Stallion what do you do?"

"I send you dick pics," Callum sulked causing Ben to look annoyingly smug that he'd gotten his point across so well.

" _ And _ ?"

"And I ask you when you're next gonna ride it," he grumbled as he covered himself up with the blanket out of spite, "Happy now?"

"Yeah I am actually because it's blatantly obvious what I mean," Ben informed him, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he did so, "And what do I get called in return? Some weird space hammer!"

"It's  _ not _ a "space hammer"! It was made by the dwarf smiths who are  _ really _ cool and you're only moaning about it because you don't listen to me when I try and explain Marvel stuff to you!" Callum burst out because he'd always had a slight suspicion that Ben wasn't as into superhero stuff as he claimed to be, "I thought you knew that Thor is my favourite?!  _ You're _ the one that brought me that Avengers mug to take to work!"

"I  _ can't _ listen to you; I'm deaf remember?" Ben sulked as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "What's Thor got to do with Mewmew anyway?" 

"It's  _ his  _ hammer and it's Mjolnir,  _ not _ Mewmew!"

"What?"

"M-J-O-L-N-I-R! Mjolnir!"

"That's what I  _ said _ ; Mewmew!" Ben cried as he threw his hands up in exasperation. Having never seen Thor until after he'd gone deaf, it had been surprisingly difficult for Callum to explain to Ben, who had never heard the word previously, what he was saying when he called him Mjolnir and they'd ended up getting stuck with Mewmew. It didn't exactly have the same ring to it as Mjolnir and he probably could have picked something generic like "Super Stud" or "Big Daddy" but contrary to what Ben thought, Callum  _ had  _ put a lot of thought into the nickname. 

"Why can't I be called Thor then if that's what you're into? I'll buy a blonde wig so we can role play and then you can take full advantage of my thunder hammer," Ben said excitedly and Callum had to admit that did sound like a lot of fun.

"Ok but Thor makes lightning though, not thunder."

"Fine," Ben said with a heavy sigh, "My lightning rod then."

"It's not a rod it's a hammer."

"See, this is why Mewmew is a dumb thing to call me!" Ben cried in complete frustration and it was then that Callum realised he should have just cut his loses at Thunder Hammer, "It's not fun  _ or  _ sexy if you keep having to explain it to me!"

Ben had explained in great detail that being a Stallion meant that Callum was tall, thick in all the right places and easy ride.

"You know how to give a guy the ride of his life" he'd quipped as he'd straddled Callum's lap the first time he'd brought up the nickname, "I dub thee Callum Thee Stallion in honour of your gorgeous cock and beautiful, thick thighs."

He hadn't had to explain much more after that and Callum had to admit that being called a Stallion by Ben made him extra horny. Nobody had ever told Callum in such graphic detail how much they loved every inch of his body or how much they loved sucking his dick. Mostly he'd just been told he was either tall, goofy looking, sweet or the dreaded "such a  _ nice _ guy". Being nicknamed the Stallion had done wonders for his self-confidence and he'd shown Ben his appreciation in more ways than one. 

"It doesn't even matter what you call me cus I can't hear it anyway," Ben mumbled sadly as all the insecurities he still had about being deaf came bubbling up to the surface, "You could be calling me ugly knobhead for all I know."

"Hey; you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Callum told him firmly as he pulled Ben back into his arms and made sure he was looking at him to lip-read, "I'd still do you in a heartbeat remember?"

That earnt him another eye roll but there was a tiny smile there as well so he went in for a kiss again; threading his fingers through Ben's hair whilst his tongue did the rest. At this rate, they were going to end up going for round four but Callum wanted to make it clear why he'd chosen this particular nickname for Ben and he reluctantly pulled away. 

"Callum," Ben whined as he looped his arms around Callum's neck and tried to resume kissing him, "Why'd you stop? I won't care about the dumb nickname anymore if you fuck me one more time."

Sitting back up against the headboard, and taking Ben with him, Callum arranged the two of them so they were in a more comfy position for lip reading. Adjusting to Ben's deafness when they had sex had been a learning curve that Callum had taken great care over to make sure that his partner still felt safe and secure as well as desired. So far he thought he'd done ok but there were still times where Ben got upset or frustrated that he couldn't hear and there was only so much Callum to do to cheer him up. The sheets were a bit of a mess but the heating had kicked in by now so the bedroom was nice and cosy and he stroked the underneath of Ben's chin to get his attention. 

"Look, the whole point of Mjolnir was to show you that I see you as more than just some sort of sex object! And yeah, there are loads of sexy nicknames I could have given you but I wanted something that would show you how I feel about you," Callum poured out; repeating himself until he knew that Ben understood every single word he said. 

"This isn't a "Me Too" march Callum," Ben sighed as he brushed Callum's hand aside and slumped back against the pillows still looking slightly put out, "Nobodys going to jump out from behind a bush and smash you over the head with a placard for calling your boyfriend sexy. Besides, everyone already thinks I'm a massive slag anyway so what does it even matter?"

Funnily enough, Callum hadn't figured out how to sign "you're not a slag" yet so he settled for taking hold of Ben's head and gently turning him back to face him. 

"Ben, you are  _ not _ a slag or whatever __ the gay version of that is," he insisted slowly and carefully so that Ben could see how important explaining that to him was for Callum, "I don't care how many blokes you slept with before me, just like I know you don't care that I was a virgin before  _ we  _ slept together. Now, will you let me explain Mjolnir to you again? Please?"

"Fine," Ben said with a tiny shrug but Callum could tell by the way he was leaning into him that he already felt better, "Tell me about Mewmew one more time."

"So, ages ago in the comics, this powerful cosmic storm thing called the God Tempest was going to destroy Asgard where Thor lives," Callum began; happy at last that Ben was watching him with rapt attention as his eyes followed the way Callum's lips moved to form the words, "Odin, that's Thor's dad, defeated the God Tempest by trapping it into a chunk of Uru, that's a sort of rock thing, that had been given to him by the Dwarves of Nidavellir, that's NID-AH-VIL-EAR, as a gift after Odin saved their realm from an invasion of Trolls and-”

“Oh, so I’m a troll now am I?" Ben cut in before Callum had a chance to finish the rest of the story, "Great.”

“ _ What _ ? No, I’m just telling you how Mjolnir was made from a really powerful storm; I wasn't calling you a troll!”

Ben stared at him for a second, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, before he let rip and Callum was left wondering how they'd gone from having a fun-filled day of sex to Ben being pissed off at him. 

“So when you think of me when we're having sex or you're jerking off alone  _ you _ see  _ me _ as some… some sort of  _ space hurricane _ that destroys everything it touches and ruins everyone's lives?" he wailed and it was only Callum's arm around his waist that stopped him from storming off, "Thanks a bunch, Callum.”

“I didn't say that!" Callum cried as he tried to force Ben to look at him again, "I’m saying that Mjolnir was made of something  _ so _ powerful and  _ so _ precious that it needed someone special to look after it!"

Ben was staring carefully at him now, his expression one of slight disbelief that what he was lip-reading was correct, so Callum took the silence as an opportunity to push on with his Mjolnir explanation. 

"You can't wield Mjolnir unless you're deemed worthy and that's... and that's how I feel about  _ you _ . The fact that you think  _ I'm  _ worthy enough to hold you, to look after you and to love you well, that means  _ everything _ to me," Callum explained shyly; pleased that he finally got a tiny smile from Ben who was suddenly looking slightly tearful, "I know you don't think that way about yourself and I just wanted you to know that that's how  _ I _ see you... that's how I've always seen you."

There was a slight pause before Ben launched himself at Callum kissing him all over until they were back to being a tangled heap amongst the bedsheets.  _ That  _ was the reaction Callum had been hoping for and he returned Ben's kisses with just as much enthusiasm; rolling them over so Ben was trapped underneath him. 

"So you don't mind being Mewmew then?" he asked quietly when they eventually came up for air, "I'll change it if you  _ really  _ don't like it."

"No," Ben said quickly as he ran his fingers through Callum's sweaty hair, "Only  _ you _ would make something so weird sound so amazing; you can call me Mewmew whenever you like."

Beaming, Callum pulled him towards him for more kisses and the hope that the Stallion could be put to good use again only for a loud bang and a shout from downstairs make him jump out of his skin. 

"BEN?! WHATS ALL THIS MESS DOWN HERE?! COME AND CLEAN IT UP WILL YOU? THAT STUPID BROTHER OF YOURS HAS ONLY GONE AND..."

Phil was home and already back to ranting about Sharon, Ian and the Queen Vic which meant no more sex or they'd at least have to wait until he went to bed to continue with round four. Reluctantly he pulled away and signed the word for "dad" and "home" to a disappointed looking Ben. 

"Why don't we get cleaned up a bit and then we can watch a film if you want," Callum said as he indicated towards the giant telly in the corner of the room that Ben still had yet to explain the origins of, "You can pick this time."

When he got back from the bathroom with a damp washcloth to clean up the sticky mess they'd both made, Ben had already set the film and Callum was surprised to see the opening credits to Avengers Infinity War beginning to roll. 

"Thought you didn't like superhero films?" he teased as he handed the cloth to Ben.

"Let's just say I've been converted," Ben chuckled as he settled back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up so they could get cosy, "Come on then Stallion; your Mewmew's waiting."

"My little Mewmew," Callum sighed happily as he pulled Ben back into his arms and kissed him all over. 

"My big Stallion," Ben replied and they both burst out laughing; happy and contented in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about a day so apologies if its shit!!


End file.
